lokafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cryptite
Welcome Hi, welcome to TA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cryptite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thelineguy (Talk) 19:16, March 25, 2012 Of course. There you go =] Thelineguy 19:35, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Not totally sure if that worked, message me to let me know if it did or not :) Thelineguy 19:40, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Looks like it did, thanks man! Cryptite 19:44, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know, I sent a message to wikia requesting a name change from TA wiki to Loka wiki + a URL change of the same nature Thelineguy 19:46, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sweet. That'll be much better. Good work. Cryptite 20:00, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Good Morrow Cryptite. As You May Not Remember Me, I Am Hylian_Moonwall, Master General And Founder Of The Reach. I will bring this directly to your attention as to avoid any confusion. I was banned from the Loka Server for being discovered to have been using an Xray Hack. And so the reason I come before your Eyes through this text. I formally request to be un banned and Re-Intigrated Into The Community. Now I know many will be sceptic about this Inquiry, that once a cheater, always a cheater. Or It just Wouldn't be right to pardon me, and Not one of the other Beloved Comrades of the residents which Unfortunately met a similar fate. I am a confessed cheater. indeed. I was met with leniancy apon my Confession, but only for so long. I Let my Comrades down, As well as The peoples Of Loka. But why now? after so long? why should I still care? Why am I still here? What purpose would I Have to Be asking for something So far fetched? My brother'.' For some Strange reason He holds onto your server, Even after The Reach was Officially Proclaimed a Dead City. All Others From My City have moved onto Greener Pastures. All but Dingo. I Would ask that you Un ban me for His sake, and you may find I'm not too bad a guy to have around from time to time. I'm sure a few members of the comunity will be thrilled to see me, and perhaps a few others will be furious. But as is War. You see, I Lost Interest after The Reach Died Out. (Which was only on the 8th of October, and a couple Months after I was Banned) But I Wish to be there For My brother Durring The Construct Of His New City. As Easy As It Could Have Been To Sidestep This Entire Situation, Pull $27 From My Pocket And Buy A Prepaid Card From The Kmart Behind My House As To Create A New Account And Pretend To Be A Ditsy Blone Girl From Colorado, I Decided To Do Things The Right Way. You Have My Compliments On The Amazing Server, And My Apologies For My Unfairness (And Also The Apology For My Typing Quirk). Thank You For Taking The Time To Hear Me Out On This Matter, And I Hope To Hear Back From You. Your Loyal Subject, Hylian_Moonwall (aka) Christopher J Joseph Despite the eloquence of your post, banning people for xraying is one of our most sacred laws; one that broke recently to much backlash. I'm afraid you cannot be unbanned. -Crypt Is it possible to add colors to text?